Secrets Uncovered
by Sha-dy94
Summary: hey this is an amuto story and is the sequel to my one shot I wrote a while ago. Read the story if you wish to know what secrets are uncovered and the consequences that came from them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I h****ad a few people asking for more and even a friend who doesn't know what the hell Shugo Chara is yet requested more so I thought 'what the heck' and have written (well tried to) some more. I don't unfortunately own Shugo Chara so disclaimer on that and hope you enjoy please R&R. P.S this is the sequel to my very first one shot most people know they're engaged (YAY XD).**

Amu POV

When I woke up in the morning it felt like I'd had an absolutely fabulous dream, and as I rubbed my eyes I realised with pure joy that it wasn't a dream. I was really engaged to Ikuto, in a while I'd be a Tsukiyomi.

I sat there staring at the ring with joy, imagining what the wedding would be like. Just before my daydream got to the part where we could kiss, the phone rang, ripping me unwillingly away from it. I looked at the caller ID, it was Rima.

"Hey what's up?" I asked casually trying not to give anything away. I wanted to ask her something in person.

"_Not much but there is a sale and I'm feeling really alone at the moment. Want to go shopping with me_?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh course I will. Have you ever known me to pass down a sale? Besides I have something really interesting to tell you," I teased knowing she wouldn't give up on trying to find out what I was hiding. She'd be so surprised.

"_TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME_!" she yelled so loud I was surprised that my ears weren't bleeding.

"Calm down and I'm not going to tell you until I see you and I just got out of bed so that means I have to have a shower, make my breakfast, have a coffee, read my mail oh and my email," I said listing out a heap of things that usually took me ages to do. I heard her snarling, her teeth grinding, on the other line, "or I could just have a shower and meet up with you at that internet café and do all the other stuff there," I said almost scared at what she would do.

"_Good. Any way see you really soon Amu_," she said happy at what I'd said.

"Yeah I'll be at the café soon. See you Rima," I said as I hung up. I'd definitely ask her she was my best friend after all, but would she agree? _She's your best friend why wouldn't she? _A voice in my head asked.

**x-X-x**

I got out of the car and was almost immediately bombarded by Rima and her questions which all came out at once. I couldn't make any sense of it the only thing I understood was the 'TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME,' part.

"Rima, calm down. Sit down first ok," I pleaded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a table that already had two coffees and a plate of pancakes waiting for us.

"Tell me, I want to know," she whined.

"Well, you already know I'm getting married, but, there's one little problem," I said.

"Oh no, what's wrong? How can I help?" she pleaded. She's so sweet I'm glad she's my friend.

"Well Ikuto has a best man, but I don't have a maid of honour, and I was hoping you would want to be my maid of honour?" I asked knowing the answer before I even finished the question.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I will, I'd love to. Now come on we need to go find a wedding dress," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the chair.

"Hang on a sec there's jus one little thing," I said and I'd been almost terrified of it ever since I became engaged.

"Are you afraid or something?" she asked worried.

"Of getting married? No I'm over the moon; it's telling Papa that I'm having troubles with" I admitted.

"Oh silly Amu, he'll be so happy for you. His little angel's getting married why wouldn't be happy about it?" she asked surprised.

"Might be because of that little incident when Ikuto was hiding in my room. Remember? He almost had a heart attack when he found out, how do you think he'd go finding out that I'm getting married to the refugee from my room?" I asked horrified.

"Good point. Ikuto would be there to support you though," she encouraged.

"True, but I just want to hold off on the telling them until everything is sorted," I said trying to reign her excitement in.

"Fine, but after you tell them we go shopping straight away," she said. It sounded more like an order rather then a deal and I knew I had no choice so I just nodded.

**x-X-x**

We had finished shopping and I was totally exhausted, but Rima still seemed to have a lot of energy to burn.

"I still can't believe your getting married Amu, and only after a year," she said as we were walking to our cars.

"Oh yeah, um about the 'year' thing, um," I wasn't sure how to tell her.

"How long was it really?" she asked scrutinising my reaction.

"Three years," I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me.

"Three years? While he was still with Easter?" she asked more excited then betrayed.

"Yeah. Why aren't you annoyed at me though?" I asked worried.

"Wow it's almost like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing, just, without the committing suicide part. I wish I could have that type of a romance," she said wishfully.

"But you have Nagi?" I said worried that she really did have something to tell me.

"Yeah I do, and don't get me wrong I love being with him, but the whole thrill of love even though you're meant to stay away from each other, sounds so sweet too," she said.

"Right, any way I'll see soon. Bye Rima!" I called as she loaded all her spoils from the day and drove off, waving as she passed.

Walking back to my car I felt a little paranoid, like I wasn't alone in the deserted car park. Scared, I hurried to my car and as soon as I was in I locked the doors and started the car.

As I drove out, I noticed a blacked figure running away. I knew I wasn't alone, but who was that? More importantly, what were they doing?

**Ooh who was that and what's going on? Anyways please R&R sorry it was short and all but it will hopefully get better… and I hopefully won't end up with writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, you know the drill. I don't own Shugo Chara yadda, yadda, yadda. Sorry how rude of me (my sister is annoying me, not your fault).**

**I was intrigued by who was following her in the 1****st**** chapter I had to find out who it was:**

**Amu: O****h how wonderful, the author doesn't even know who's stalking me.**

**Me: H****ey leave me alone! Might not even be a stalker, it could be a murderer.**

**Amu: Oh snap she doesn't know what it is, lord save me.**

**Me: O****h shut up or I'll make you … I'll bite you**

**Amu: E****ww rabies. **

**Me: Right that's it. Q-tip: work your magic on this voice in my head.**

**Amu: O****uch, what was that for? **

**Me: I told you to shut up but you didn't.**

**Some random: Um excuse me miss is something wrong?**

**Me: Just this voice in my head telling me it's wrong to blow up the plane.**

**Some random: *****runs away screaming***

**Me: W****hat's his problem? Hasn't he ever heard of sarcasm?**

**Amu: M****aybe you were too convincing. **

**Me: SHUT UP! *shoves Q-tip in ear again* Anyway, please R&R and enjoy.**

_Amu POV_

I did not enjoy the feeling of being watched, and I knew it wasn't Ikuto – he wouldn't stalk me - and that made me feel scared. Why would they follow me? What did they want with me? These worries kept me up almost all night, so it was inevitable that I would be grumpy when I woke up after only an hour of sleep. I heard a knock at my balcony window; I threw my pillow at it lazily.

Whoever it was knocked again. I decided I might as well go see who was on my balcony – I should've known who it was but I was too tired really. Besides I also needed to get my pillow – there was only the one on my bed. Note to self: must get another pillow next time I go on a shopping spree.

With half opened eyes I unlocked and opened the sliding door only to fall forward, asleep almost instantly, but instead of hitting the ground I fell into Ikuto's arms. So warm; I could sleep like this for ages. I was so content that I never wanted to wake again, and with that I snuggled up as well as I could into his chest. He understood that I needed the sleep, so he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my bed, and gently laid me down.

"It is important but I'll tell you tomorrow," was the last thing I heard before I completely passed out.

**x****-X-x**

When I opened my eyes - fully this time - the first thing I saw was Ikuto, and I was glad it was him. He was sleeping beside me, cradling me to his chest. If only it could stay like this; I would be satisfied to lie here like this for as long as an eternity. Then my phone rang – why can't I ever have something stay the way I want it to. It was funny though, for when the phone rang, it surprised Ikuto and he fell out of the bed taking me with him.

**(A/N****: There is no bed side table. I would rather they didn't end up with a concussion or a trip to the hospital. It's possible as it happened to me.) **

"Well this isn't too bad to wake up to," I said grinning.

"There are a few things I would change," he replied mischievously.

"Oh and what are they?" I asked, catching on quickly.

Instead of answering he leaned down and kissed me, pulling me tighter.

"I'd love to continue, but that phone is probably ringing for a reason," I finally said while gasping for air.

"Who cares? Let it ring," he whispered.

I couldn't help but agree as his lips began gently brushing at my ear. I started kissing him again. Then the answering machine picked up, beeped and they left the message.

"_H__urry up Amu! You're like almost and hour late for work. WAKE UP! We need you here, come on this presentation is really important."_

I froze as I remembered what I was supposed to do today. Ikuto comprehended and unwillingly let me go. As I got up I turned around and shot him an apologetic smile, almost bursting into laughter when I saw his face in full pout mode.

"Don't do that. This presentation is really important so don't pick on me that way. Besides, I have more then one ring of meaning." I held up my right hand with the purity ring which my father bought me for my 16th birthday. Ikuto went from sad-pout to a sort of angry-and-upset-pout, like you expect to see on a child after their parents just refused to buy them a chocolate. "He only gave me this to protect me, I think," I said defending my father.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Ikuto half teased, half pleaded.

"Pervert. Sure it wouldn't hurt him, but if he found out then it would definitely hurt us." My sarcastic tone had transformed into real worry by the time I finished the sentence. I shuddered at the thought of what he would do if I betrayed his trust.

The sad pout had returned and I squeezed my eyes shut before it could affect me. I kept them shut and tried unsuccessfully to find the door but tripped and fell into Ikuto's arms; half embarrassed, half glad that he was so silent on his feet. He pulled me back up on my feet and released me before kissing my forehead and jumping back off the balcony. I stared after where he had disappeared, daydreaming until I looked above the sliding door and saw the time. If I don't hurry I'll be fired for sure.

**x****-X-x**

"Ha-ha April fools. Got you Amu," Rima laughed when I rushed in the door. As soon as I heard that I glared at her until she stopped laughing and started apologising. "Sorry Amu! It's just … well … um … uh … please don't kill me."

I pulled her out of hearing range. "Do you know what you interrupted when you called with that message?" I growled.

"You and Ikuto weren't…?" she asked slightly shocked.

I held up the purity ring on my right hand, "No, but almost as enjoyable," I snarled again.

"Sorry, but, you know how I can't resist a good joke," she explained cowering away from me. I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm down. She was my best friend and I didn't want to fight with her now.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just get to work."

"Ok then, let's go," she said. I was amazed at how she somehow sounded cheery.

**x****-X-x**

I was so tired. I really hate working over time. I unlocked my car and got in, closing my eyes, blacking out into a slumber and dreaming of a certain black cat.

Unfortunately, I was woken by a loud explosion. I looked up with wide, terrified eyes to see the same black figure from the other day running away into the dark alley. I got out and gasped in shock when I spied my slashed tires. I got out my phone, noticing some things. First, I'd missed about ten calls – seven from Ikuto and three from Rima. Secondly, I'd been asleep in my car for almost two hours. Third, my phone was ringing again.

"Sorry," I said quickly once I had pressed the green answer button.

"_Thank god Amu. Where are you? I've been seriously worried._" Ikuto sounded a little annoyed but mostly worried.

"I don't know. I'm just really tired and I guess I fell asleep," I answered, biting my lip. I felt like I was a little kid expecting a lecture.

"_Ok that's fine, but not the answer to my question,_" Ikuto pointed out. He must be in his car; I could hear the engine running.

"I'm at the work car park. While I was asleep someone slashed my tires," I said dismissively.

"_Get in your car now! Lock the doors and shut the windows. Ok?!_" His voice was panicked and I stiffened in response.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, just as anxious as he was.

"_Please Amu, I'll explain later I promise. Just get in your car._"

"Ok. I'm in and the windows are closed and doors locked shut," I said. I heard him sigh in relief, calming just a bit.

I had calmed down too, my breathing slowing.

My fingers unconsciously loosened and the phone clattered to the floor. My eyes were wide, staring with terror at the large brick flying towards me. A shrill scream hurt my ears and it took me a second to release that it was coming from me. I ducked, covering my head with my arms, barely making it in time before the brick smashed through the window.

"_Amu? Amu?!_" Ikuto screeched.

There was no reply.

**Me: Oh no Amu****, don't die please! **

**Ikuto: S****eriously don't, it's not interesting otherwise.**

**Me: D****o I have to shove a Q-tip in my ear again?**

**Ikuto: T****hat won't work.**

**Me: A****nd why not?**

**Ikuto: Because I'm not a voice in your head.**

**Me: Yeah right. Amu got me with that one ages ago.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you fell for that then.**

**Me: *shoves Q-tip in ear***

**Ikuto: HA missed me.**

**Me: S****hut up stupid cat.**

**Ikuto: M****ake me.**

**Me: I know, I'll put Barbie Girl on my iPod and turn it up as loud as it will go.**

**Ikuto: No don't! Ok, I'll be quiet! *hides in corner***

**Me: G****ood little voice in my head that won't shut up. Anyway, please R&R.**

**(P.S sorry about the weird conversations… That's what happens when you get a dare, and I rarely ever back down.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!!!!! Again. Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else that I might mention that should have a disclaimer. So please enjoy my story and R&R at the end. I've finally got Ikuto to shut up so he can't give any spoilers before you read it.**

**Ikuto: I'm not going to shut up.**

**Me: you're in the quiet corner that means you must be quiet!**

**Ikuto: *mumbles unintelligibly***

**Me: that's better any way on with the story **

Amu POV

"_Amu? Amu?!_" Ikuto yelled frantically.

"Sorry, what's going on? Ikuto hurry I'm really scared now," I answered slightly disoriented but very frightened. I looked over my seat to the back and found a brick wrapped in a piece of paper. I reached over and grabbed the note

_I know your secret and you're going to pay for it_

"_I'm on my way please just stay in the car and don't let your guard down,_" Ikuto warned and hung up.

I read and re-read the note; it took me longer each time and I noticed it was my hand shaking.

It got worse each time and I couldn't read it until two large warm hands held them still. I knew it was Ikuto because I felt safe not scared. He wrapped his arms around me and I stayed frozen. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I tried to figure out what secret could have forced someone to throw a brick through my window, but nothing came to mind.

"What's that?" Ikuto questioned quietly trying not to startle me. I handed him the note and he wasn't too shocked at what it said. "I don't know who it is, but I know what the secret is," he confessed. I looked up at him expectantly, "I'd been given strict orders from the top of Easter to kill you not fall in love with you," he explained.

"Let me guess, it's really bad," I stated.

"Yeah, probably but its ok I won't allow anything to happen to you. Not while there's still air in my lungs," he promised.

"Is this what you were meant to tell me last night?" I asked remembering his last words that night.

"Yes it was. Out in the open now I guess but you still have no need to fear them," he told me and I took comfort in that knowing he was right.

Ikuto drove me home –I was still a little shaky. He kept his arm around me trying to make me less anxious.

We didn't say a word but he stayed with me, even if he did want to leave I wouldn't have let him, not now.

**x****-X-x**

When I woke up Ikuto wasn't there. I was too tired to be worried so I got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat and Ikuto was sitting there eating pancakes.

"Good morning," he said getting up and hugging me, it felt nice again, safe even though there is someone stalking us.

"Have you been here all night?" I asked feeling a little guilty.

"It was worth it to make you feel safe," he said comforting me again as he kissed my forehead.

**x****-X-x**

I was still a little agitated. It'd been about a month since my 'attack' but that wasn't exactly it. Ikuto had talked me into finally telling Papa –Mama had somehow actually kept it a secret from him.

So now I was in Ikutos' car, he knew how worried I was about telling Papa so he held my hand and I'm pretty sure I just about cut off the circulation to his but he wouldn't say anything considering the amount of support I'd need for this.

We pulled up out the front and got out of the car. Mama knew we were coming and why, so she wasn't surprised when we opened the door and came in.

We sat down in the lounge room and said our greetings to each other.

"There is a reason as to why we're here," I started hesitantly. Papa's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Mama was totally relaxed.

"And that is?" Papa said glaring at Ikuto.

I sat there hesitant trying to put the words into an understandable order. "It's ok you can tell them," Ikuto encouraged me.

Papa's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you pregnant?" he asked in disbelief (A/N sorry couldn't help it I just read that part of Breaking Dawn disclaimer on that)

"No, no of course not I still have the ring you gave me Papa, but now I have two rings with meanings," I said holding up my left hand. All worry of Papa having a heart attack or becoming a crazed psychopath disappeared, he was smiling at the news. Realising that he was ok with me being engaged I smiled too.

"Oh congratulations Amu, I'm so happy for you," he said as he came over and hugged me.

"Is everything ok with you Papa?" I asked slightly worried.

"What? No of course not I'm just glad my little girl is happy and making the right choices," Papa said affectionately.

**x****-X-x**

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ikuto teased as he hugged me.

"I guess not, but can you blame me? I mean, I'm telling him I'm getting married to the guy I had hidden in my room when I was twelve. That does kind of scare me," I said as he pulled back.

"Yes I do see your point it does seem just a little scary," he taunted.

"Stop teasing me," I argued half-heartedly.

"You like it," he said as he nuzzled at my neck.

"Ok maybe just a little," I allowed and he started kissing my jaw, "have you told your parents yet?" I asked curious.

"No, they're still with Easter, and as long as they are and their business is not mine and vice versa," he said pulling back.

"If that's what you want then I have no problem with it," I said.

**Me: YAY Amu's dad didn't kill Ikuto but the story isn't over yet. Right guys? Oh GROSS seriously guys do you have to do that.**

**Ikuto: it's your mind you made us.**

**Amu: true we're just going along with it very willingly.**

**Me: I don't care sides that's a lie other wise you would've shut up the first time I told you to.**

**Amu: she has a point**

**Ikuto: oh well **

**Me: oh no guys please, I'm about to be sick stop it**

**Amu: that's what you get for ending it that way.**

**Ikuto: you left these ideas in our head**

**Me: but your ideas are the one I put in there. EWWWW STOP IT NOW. Please I'll put Barbie Girl on again *shoves head phones in***

**Ikuto: NOOO**

**Amu: oh awesome I love this song**

**Me: Phew that's better but I HATE THIS SONG SO MUCH. Any way please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello, hello**** and welcome to the 1…2…3… the 4****th**** chapter of 'Secrets Uncovered'!**

**Rima: T****hat's bad. You forgot what chapter you're up to.**

**Me: I'm on holidays and the keyboard has been chucking a spaz so leave me alone.**

**Rima: Where's Ikuto and Amu?**

**Me: I kicked them out.**

**Ikuto: No you didn't.**

**Me: GO BACK TO YOUR QUIET CORNER!!!**

**Amu: M****ake us.**

**Me: Fine! I'll put on****… um…**

**Ikuto: Y****es freedom!!!**

**Me: *pulls out mobile phone* H****ey IAmTwilighter. **_**(P.S she is an awesome author)**_** Yea it's Alice. I need a bad song to torture them with.**

**IAmTwilighter: U****mmm… First one that pops in my head is 'Hopelessly Devoted' from Grease or whatever it is! Oh my God it's boring enough the 1st time, but I swear dad has played it like 500 times just today.**

**Ikuto: No! N****o, please no! Not that! Anything but that!**

**Amu: P****lease don't, we'll do anything!**

**Me *points to quiet corner***

**Amu & Ikuto: O****k then. *sulks back to corner***

**Me: M****uch better. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy and please R&R**

_Amu POV_

"Ok, so the wedding is in how many weeks?" Rima asked professionally as soon as I let her in the door.

"A few months," I replied, a little worried at her reaction to my insufficient amount of information.

"Well we have to get that sorted out by the end of the day," she said as she pulled out a clip board and a fairly thick folder.

"What is all that?" I asked, worried that's I'd have to read what was in the folder – it was as thick as the coffee mugs were tall.

"Don't worry about it; just plans and ideas," she answered smiling.

"Ok then," I said eyeing it. The pile of paper looked slightly intimidating.

"Don't worry all you have to do is look at them and tell me what you like more," she sighed as she saw the dread evident on my face. I relaxed a little at her reassuring words and let her explain everything she had sorted out for me to look at. **(A/N I have no idea about what happens when you plan a wedding, so sorry about the lack of information.)**

**x****-X-x**

I lay on the couch so tired that I was at least more then half asleep already. Rima had had so much for me to look at and it was pretty late. I was on the verge of slumber when I was interrupted by the feeling of someone's hot breath on the back of my neck. "Boo." I screamed and fell off the couch. My first thoughts were that it was my attacker again but I was proven wrong, "Sorry Amu, I didn't mean to scare you that much," a familiar husky voice said as he came and put me back on my feet. I squinted into the darkness and saw my favourite sapphire blue eyes.

"That's okay," I said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me; I buried my face in his chest and sighed with contentment.

"Come on. It's late and you need to rest," he said.

"Can't I stay here," I said as I nestled closer to him. I heard him sigh and then he picked me up and carried me back to my bedroom. I locked my arms as tight as I could around his neck; clinging to him as if my life depended on it, even though I knew he was a lot stronger then me and could remove them easily.

Suddenly, there was another load explosion, followed by the front glass window smashing into many tiny pieces.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ikuto cursed. I would have laughed at the peculiar sound of him swearing – something I hadn't heard before - but not under these circumstances. He knelt gently to the ground, his back facing the window in protection, and placed me on the down.

"Crawl. Keep as low as you can," he instructed urgently, cringing.

"What's happening?" I asked worried.

"Crawl, please," he begged as I watched blood pool around his hand. My eyes focused briefly on the stream of blood flowing down his arm before looking back into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I demanded anxiously.

"I'm fine. Now go! Please," he said again, growing impatient. It was hard but I tore my searching eyes away from his and crawled on my hands and knees into the study. It was painful: little shards of glass kept digging into my palms. But as soon as I was in the study I gently brushed them out.

"I don't think there's any chance of them hurting us while we're in here." How ironic Rima used to get up me for not having any windows in the study. The arrangement had turned out well. I turned back to Ikuto. The blood was still oozing down his arm. "What happened? Where are you hurt?" My voice was high with panic.

"Turn away," he ordered.

"Why? How badly are you hurt?" I asked, the anxiety literally eating away at me.

"Just turn away," he said again.

"No, maybe I could help," I answered stubbornly. He sighed and turned his back towards me. I didn't understand why at first, until I saw the large fragment of glass protruding from his back. My eyes widened and I gasped. "We have to get you to a hospital! It could be -" I was cut off when we heard more glass shattering in the kitchen, another brick wrapped in paper landed in the door way. I sat there frozen, my hand clutching Ikuto's both to make sure I wasn't going insane and to stop him from going out the doorway to get the note. We sat in silence, waiting for a sign signalling our safety.

It felt like hours - yet it was only minutes - before we heard tires screeching across the gravel road. I couldn't stop my eyes drifting to the slow hands of the clock. It seemed like time was barely moving.

I was still frozen. I felt cold and very numb, locked in a trance. I heard Ikuto's quick, painful intake of breath and I noticed I had my nails digging into his wrist. I loosened them immediately.

"Are you all right Amu?" he asked quietly. I couldn't tell for sure, but he looked paler then usual and I couldn't remember why exactly. I wiped my face with my hands to discover that they were covered in a thick layer of blood. I stared in wide-eyed horror at the deep red of the blood on my hands.

"Forget me! Are you all right? How badly are you hurt? We have to get you to a hospital now!" My frantic questions seemed to run together.

"Calm down Amu." His soothing tone usually would have calmed me, but it wasn't working to well while I could see the pain in his eyes.

"C'mon we have to get you to the hospital," I said trying to get him off the ground.

"No, this is Easter we're dealing with here. We go to any form of authority and they'll come at us from all sides, more aggressive than before," he warned.

"Well I'm not about to let you die from blood loss. You're coming to the hospital now," I said stubbornly.

"And tell them what? Some psychotic company is bent on torturing us to death? The only possible endings to that scenario are we get thrown into a mental hospital, or the cops get called, Easter finds out and then kills us in some form of slow, painful, torture." His voice indicated how sure he was.

"Fine then. We won't tell them but you're still going to the hospital." He looked at me slightly confused. "You could have, I don't know, fell backwards into a glass vase or something."

"Sounds good, let's go then. Wait, the note," he said looking over at the brick still in the doorway. I crawled towards it but went straight past the terrifying object and into the kitchen. I reached the drawers and pulled out a tea towel and rushed back. "What is that for?" he asked. I thought it would have been a little too obvious, but he was looking very pale now.

Without a word I crawled behind him. He was swaying slightly to my alarm. As carefully as I could, I pulled out the glass fragment – it was as large as my hand - and clamped the tea towel over his wound. I pulled out my phone and called emergency and gave them all the details needed.

"An ambulance will arrive shortly. Remember to stay calm," she said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks," I said trying to allow her soothing voice to comfort me. I hung up and focused on Ikuto again. "You'll be fine. I know you will."

"I know," he answered feebly, his eyes drooping.

"C'mon, stay awake, please," I begged.

Paramedics rushed in and quickly began bandaging him. They loaded him on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry miss, only direct family are allowed," one of them said as I tried to go with them. I was about to argue back when Rima ran up behind me.

"Oh my god. Amu, are you okay? What happened? What's wrong with Ikuto?" Rima rushed her questions so I barely understood them.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, I think… but Ikuto's…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I watched the ambulance speed off to the hospital. Just the thought of Ikuto dying made me shudder. Seeing him hurt like this, I couldn't help but blame myself. I wasn't sure how, but I was sure that this incident was my fault.

"C'mon Amu, we have to go. Get in my car. I'll go pack some clothes for you," she said handing me the keys and ran off to pack some of my things.

I waited for her, leaning against the car door staring at my engagement ring. My heart ached as I wondered wether Ikuto would survive. He had to. He promised he would. Where would I be without him? I remembered the bruise the first brick had inflicted on me and without consciously deciding to, my feet drifted back into the house, following the trail of… blood. I kneeled down by the brick and cautiously peeled the note off to read it properly. I read each word slowly, each smashing my composure one by one. I broke down in tears.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima's voice was worried and alarmed. I stashed the note in my jacket pocket but she noticed it in my hands before it was properly hidden. She held her hand out expectantly. "What does it say Amu?" she asked sternly. I sighed; I'll have to tell her now.

**Me: W****onder what it means?**

**Rima: Where's Amu?**

**Me: *points to depressed corner***

**Rima: Why did you send her to the quiet corner?**

**Me: I didn't. T****hat's the depressed corner**

**Rima: W****hy is she in the 'depressed corner'?**

**Me: B****ecause she knows what's on the note.**

**Rima: H****ey Amu, my dearest sweetest friend!**

**Me: N****o you don't. She's depressed and she's needs to be alone.**

**Rima: B****ut why?**

**Me: Bec****ause I said so. Now… *points to quiet corner***

**Rima: *mumbles unintelligibly* **

**Me: S****ides', you'll find out next chapter what it says.**

**Rima: Oh, f****ine.**

**Me: A****nyways, thanks to all of those who read my stories on the internet and from school. And as requested, a huge thanks to SHAQUILLE (sorry if I spelt that wrong) and also IAmTwilighter who has edited most of my chapters and provided me with lots of support. Thanks so much. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me and the voices in my head happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: O****k, so I was pretty shocked. There mustn't be many Ikuto fans, because last time I checked HE WAS DYING and the reviews I received only asked about the note.**

**Amu: Y****ou're all evil people, especially you!**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Amu: Y****ou're killing him.**

**Me: I'm sorry. What makes you think he's going to die in the first place?**

**Amu: Where is he? You kicked him out because you killed him!**

**Me: N****o, he left. Doesn't mean he's dead. **

**Amu: *mumbles evilly***

**Me: D****on't be planning anything evil.**

**Rima: Amu? *whispers to Amu***

**Amu: *whispers to Rima***

**Rima: NO. G****eez that's scary.**

**Me: What's scary?**

**Rima: S****he told me what was on the note.**

**Me: AMU! Why did you do that? I want to know too, tell me! **

**Amu: No.**

**Me: Well then I guess if I want to find out I have to keep writing so, without further a due, I present chapter 5. By the way, I do not own Shugo Chara. Please enjoy and review. And blame Amu for not telling me what she found out about what was on the note.**

_Amu POV_

"Wow. How long has this been going on?" Rima asked pointing to the note I'd handed her.

"Remember when my tyres were slashed?" I asked her still staring at the ground.

"That long?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, well that was the first brick. The stalking started – well I noticed it - the day I asked you to be my maid of honour," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Amu, this could have been all over ages ago if you went to the police." Her scolding made me feel worse; I'm getting a lecture from my best friend while the man I love is in hospital, possibly not going to make it.

"You're right. It would be all over. They would've killed us that day, before the police had a chance to catch them," I argued.

"You can't be certain that they'd do that. I mean, this could be an empty threat" she replied in disbelief.

"No, I'm not certain, but Ikuto is. And don't go and say that he couldn't be certain. He used to work for them." I trusted Ikuto with his judgement of the situation.

"Are you sure it's even Easter?" she asked trying to improve the circumstances. "I mean, what would they need from you? What did you do to deserve this?"

"Not what we did. It's what didn't happen. That's the cause behind everything that's going on," I mumbled.

"What? What didn't happen?" she asked. I thought about telling her, but not after what just happened, and the note.

"Nothing, don't worry yourself about it," I said trying to avoid her queries.

"Amu, tell me. You can trust me you know," she said as she knelt down beside me.

It was a difficult decision that I had to make. On the upside, Rima was my best friend. I could trust her with any secret and she'd take it to the grave if I so much as hinted at my desired secrecy. Having her know could help me in more ways then one; with Ikuto in hospital I'd need someone who understood my situation to stay by my side; someone I could talk too openly without thinking I'd said too much.

On the downside, she _is_ my best friend. That's enough to make her about a millimetre off the target that is concentrated on Ikuto and me. Telling her could put her in too much danger. I couldn't endanger her that way, not after what happened tonight. What happened tonight…?

What really did happen tonight? All I could remember was the pain; clear in Ikutos eyes. The fear I felt for him and now Rima. If anyone – besides Ikuto and I - discovers what is on the note, they'd have a target on their heart too.

Why? Why couldn't they just have left us alone? Why did they have to come and attack us? I understand that Ikuto was given orders to kill me, but just because he disobeyed them doesn't mean they should kill him. Does it? How would I really know anyway? This could be some sick, psychotic company that kills any workers who dare to violate the rules. I hope they just intimidate them, instead of going so far as to kill them. Otherwise Ikuto would be one of their victims. The thought made me shudder.

"Amu? Amu what's wrong?" Rima asked. Her voice was quiet, trying not to scare me.

"What if he dies Rima? It'd be my fault." My voice shook as I came to this conclusion.

"No it's not your fault and I doubt he'll die. Have some faith. He's strong. He'll pull through," she said in a comforting tone.

"Give me the note," I said, my hand out waiting.

"Why? You'll be spending all night looking at it and blaming yourself, which isn't necessary. I can see you already are."

"Because it was addressed to me. Plus, you don't have any pockets to hide it in." I knew she was only trying to protect me from myself but I wasn't going to let the note out of my hands.

"Who would you need to hide it from? The police?!" she scoffed. "No, you need to tell them Amu."

"No I don't. That note is just the warning, the beginning. If I go to the cop's now…," I couldn't finish my sentence. "Easter doesn't waste time with 'empty' threats."

"All the more reason not to hide the note; you should hand it over," she reasoned. I shook my head and kept my hand out waiting.

"I'm not going to drop it, just so you know. I'll deny everything," I said with finality. I'd rather turn a blind eye to what was happening then have anyone else that I love in danger of being hurt.

Knowing that I'd follow through with the denial plan, Rima put the note in my outstretched hand and I shoved it in my jacket pocket just before some policemen came in. One looked about 45-years-old. He was short and had a bit of a beer-belly; he was balding with some curly brown hair standing up like a halo around his head. The other looked no older then 20. He was tall and lanky, with short, jet black hair, looking almost as afraid as I was. The difference being I had good reason; I was in the centre of the target. I was also a bit of a wuss. At least he was brave enough to put himself in the Easter firing line – even if he didn't know it.

"Excuse me ma'am, we need to ask you a few questions about the incident tonight. If you could please come with us to the station," the bald one of them said gesturing to the door.

"It all happened so fast. I don't really know what happened. I'd be more helpful if you could let me rest for a night or two, please?" I asked, hoping my attempt at acting innocent was convincing.

"Okay then. Would you be able to answer any questions for us then miss?" he asked turning to Rima.

"No, not really, sorry I couldn't be any help," she apologised.

"We believe that this was an attack on your house specifically." Tell me something I don't know, I thought. "We will provide a safe house for you that will be under our surveillance until it is safe," he told me.

"Actually, I'm not too afraid of it. It was an accident really," I said trying to think of an excuse of how Ikuto ended up with some glass in his back and the front window smashed.

"How was it all an accident? I thought you said you couldn't remember anything?" the young one asked. For an apprentice he was more observant than the bald one.

"Well, you wouldn't want to tell anyone how some glass broke if it was for a private reason," I said clutching my jacket closed. I was wearing a small tank top so when my jacket was pulled tight there wasn't any sign of a shirt that would reveal my façade.

"What are you talking about?" the bald one asked.

"There is a reason as to why I've got a jacket on when it's obviously too hot," I implied. The young one understood almost immediately, but he wasn't thinking of telling his partner. "Hey, I'm engaged, eyes off," I warned. The bald one looked at his partner confused. "_Private _reasons between me and my soon-to-be-_husband_, that I do not wish to be telling a stranger," I hinted. He looked at me still perplexed. "I'm not about to let complete strangers see me topless. I'm sure you're both honourable men, but I don't think my fiancé would appreciate that," I told him giving up any subtleness there was left. He was still confused, "You are freaking kidding me," I said dumbfounded. "Ok in plain, simple words: we were having sex okay, which would explain why I'm topless."

"Oh… I understand now," he said, blushing deep red with embarrassment.

"Wow, lucky guy," said the young one unashamedly.

"He's got glass in his back and lost enough blood to die! How is he lucky?!" I screeched outraged.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he apologised.

"You bloody well better be!" I screamed.

"One last question," the bald one interrupted.

"Better not be about my sex-life," I warned.

"No. It's just… how did the window break in the first place?"

"This is a question about my sex-life but since you didn't mean it… Well, he was giving me a lift home, and well, it started at the car. The bag full of wedding designs was in the way, so… I kinda just threw it. I wasn't looking where it was going and the glass didn't really change our train of thought," I said trying to make myself blush, hoping I sounded sheepish.

"That's it? There really was no attack or anything like that?" the bald one asked.

"No, I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I said smiling apologetically.

"No problem at all," the young one replied eagerly, appraising my chest.

"Yeah, um that's uncomfortable for me; you looking at me that way so could you please stop," I said sternly, crossing my arms closely around myself. The older one grabbed the young one by the arm and spun him around, practically escorting him out as if he were some rebellious teen who had just committed some petty crime.

When they were outside I heard a small thump followed by an "ouch" and some low muttering. I was quite sure was the older one giving his young partner a lecture on his inappropriate behaviour.

"Amu, why did you lie? They could've helped," Rima whispered urgently.

"Because I don't want Easter after anyone else. They want me dead and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of it. Telling the police would do just that." No matter what she said, protecting my loved ones was my first priority.

"Fine, we'll discuss it later. C'mon, you really need to have a shower. Your hair is in matted clumps. What is that?" she asked standing up to examine it closer.

I shuddered slightly but simply answered, "Blood," before getting up, picking up my suitcase of clothes and walking out to her car.

**x-X-x**

Rima went to take my suitcase out of the boot of her car. "Just knock. Nagehiko should be in by now!" I heard her call.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and was greeted by one of my best friends, "Hello Amu. It's a surprise to see you here. How have you been? How long are you here for? A month?" he asked. His expression was slightly shocked, but welcoming.

"Until its sa-,"

"Until the front glass window is fixed," I spoke cutting Rima off.

"How did it break?" he asked concerned.

"That's between Ikuto and me actually." I edged past him, eager to be indoors. I took my bag off Rima before heading to the spare bedroom – which, thankfully, also had a bathroom - before Nagehiko could ask any more questions.

I undressed and stepped into the hot streaming water, allowing it to calm the tension in my back. I stood there in the shower, the drops pelting on my shoulders, trying to find a way to end all this … this… madness that was going on. As much as I hated it this knowledge, I knew it was only going to end badly. A bloody mess that Easter would get away with.

When I was finally a little more relaxed, I turned off the water, wrapping a towel around myself and carefully stepped out of the shower onto the cold tiles. I could tell Rima had told Nagehiko; it was quiet enough that I could hear the droplets from my hair dripping on the tiles.

**x-X-x**

I was curled up on the bed biting hard on my bottom lip. I was so worried about Ikuto. Why haven't they called? Was he in a worse condition then I'd first suspected? These thoughts worried me so much that I barely noticed the bright light coming in through the window. Seasons could've changed and I wouldn't have noticed.

Neither Rima nor Nagehiko came in to see how I was doing; they are good friends who understand that I need my space.

I was in such a deep trance that I almost fell off the bed when I heard a shrill ringing right next to my ear.

Desperate to hear Ikuto's voice, I snatched the phone up and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked desperately.

"_Wow, you must be really worried. Anyway, I thought I should tell you that I was able to pull a few strings, and you can come and see Ikuto now,_" I barely listened to any of what Utau said – I was waiting to hear a different voice - until the part where I heard Ikuto's name.

"What? How? Thank you so much Utau, I so owe you! What do I have to do?" My words rolled together as I struggled to get them all out, but still managed to sound appreciative.

"_They said direct family so all you have to do is say that you're my sister-in-law and they'll let you in,_" she said, as if it were simple. With her status as a celebrity I wasn't surprised that it was that easy.

"Oh, thank you so much Utau! Really, I mean it. You have no idea how much this means to me," I babbled. "I will repay you, whether you like it or not, I am."

"_No you won't. You really are a sister to me Amu, and family takes care of each other. So think nothing of it. I know you'd do the same for me anyway_," she said.

"Thanks again. I'll be there soon." I was still speaking to fast, this time with excitement.

"_See you soon Amu,_" Utau said before she hung up. I got off the bed and dressed in a rush.

I didn't really care what I was wearing but why would I? I'd get to be with Ikuto! That's definitely good enough for now. It meant that he wasn't dead; a good sign of him pulling through, right?

"Where are you off to Amu?" Nagehiko asked looking up from the newspaper.

"Utau was able to pull some strings and I'm allowed to go see Ikuto almost any time I want," I replied with a grin. "Hey, can I borrow your car?"

"Sure. The keys are on the cupboard just there." He pointed to the cupboard by the door. I grabbed the keys and my bag, practically running out the door.

**x-X-x**

I pulled up in the car park, locking the door in a rush. When I reached the lobby (**A/N I have no idea if that's what they call it or not**) I was instantly approached by Utau who I eagerly followed.

"You have to be quiet. Doctors orders," she notified me in a hushed voice.

"So has it been just you here all this time?" I asked matching my voice to her quiet tone.

"Yeah, I've been feeling lonely and this place has been messing with my head. It might be good for you to talk to someone unconscious, but it makes the conscious person feel like a lunatic. I'm glad you're here." She did sound relieved.

I was about to answer when I saw Ikuto on the hospital bed, barely breathing. He looked worse then I remembered. I quickly rushed to his side while trying to keep my footfalls silent. He looked so sick. I stared down at his face, praying that he would open his eyes soon. He promised he'd be with me until we were old. Many years on marriage under our belt and surrounded by our grandchildren. He had to pull through.

I took a seat next to him and held his cold hand in both of mine. I placed it on my cheek. It took me a minute to notice that tears had begun trickling from my eyes, but I didn't attempt to stop them. It doesn't matter if I cry now – I have a very good reason.

My head sprung up as I heard the door open. I recognised her in an instant by her sparkling, chocolate brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stow and-," she looked up from her clipboard, "Amu? Hinamori Amu, is that you?"

"Yeah in the flesh," I joked lightly.

"It's been ages. Why are you here?" she asked.

I looked back at Ikuto; lowering his hand back beside him and a few more tears fell when I looked back at her. "For Ikuto."

"How close are you two anyway?" she asked with compressed excitement that had a bit of an edge.

"We were- are," I corrected, trying to stay positive, "planning to get married in a few months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you kinda… just disappeared with Tadase and I didn't know where to start looking," I shrugged apologetically.

"That's okay," she laughed anxiously.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about," she promised. I relaxed. I had enough on my plate and didn't need more concerns.

Shaquille Stow was one of my best friends from high school and once Tadase had gotten over his crush on me, he realised that there was another girl for him; a girl that loved him too. It was all going fine between us until Tadase mysteriously disappeared. We searched everywhere for him, but none of us were as frantic as Shaquille had been. By the end of our high school years she had disappeared too. We all suspected that she had just gotten a really good college offer. Now I guess we know its true – she's a doctor for crying out loud.

"I'm glad you're Ikuto's doctor. You're easier to trust, and must have had a good amount of experience in advanced medicine. Medical school… I'm stunned, but not in a bad way," I said suddenly, my voice proud. Shaquille had always been very smart. It made me feel like a mother talking about their child who just graduated from Harvard at the top of their class.

"I just came to check Mr. Tsukiyomi's charts and then I have to be off," she said regrettably as she walked to the other side of the hospital bed and checked the machines that were keeping Ikuto alive. "All fine," she assured smiling, "nice to see you again Amu."

"I'm sorry but I have to go too. Kukai doesn't know how to cook apparently. I don't know what's so hard about 2 minute noodles though," Utau said before following the doctor out the door. (**A/N: FYI, pairings are Amu and Ikuto, Rima and Nagehiko, and Utau and Kukai. Sorry if you got confused.)**

I giggled a little. I didn't understand how anyone could have trouble cooking 2 minute noodles, but then again this is Kukai we're talking about.

My eyes drooped shut, - I hadn't noticed how sleepy I really was - so I pulled the chair closer to Ikuto's bed and lay my head down. I put his hand on my cheek again and let it sit there as I drifted in to unconsciousness.

**x-X-x**

I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. It was our wedding. Ikuto looked stunning in a classy tuxedo and I was wearing an absolutely gorgeous wedding dress. I was following my little fairy of a sister down the isle. Ami had a flowing, baby pink flower girl dress on and she was gently dropping rose petals on the velvet carpet. I reached the end of the isle and took my place beside Ikuto.

I faintly heard an irritating, fast beeping sound but I ignored it, not wanting to disturb my dream further. It kept getting louder and louder until Ikuto faded away and I was snatched away from my dream back into reality.

I gazed up disoriented at Ikuto's face and it finally sunk in that the beeping sound was coming from one of the machines next to him.

It all happened so fast. Doctors rushed in and swarmed around him. I backed off out of the way. Agony overcame me. My breath turned quick and shallow as I began hyperventilating. What was going on? I wanted to ask someone but I couldn't speak. My throat was so dry that it felt like sandpaper was dragging through as I took each breath.

"We need you to wait outside please miss," one of the masked strangers asked calmly.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked. My voice broke.

"Please just leave miss." It sounded more like an order, and when I didn't respond he didn't give me an option. He escorted me out into the waiting room.

I turned to follow him back in but he shut the door in my face. There was no way for me to see what was going on and I would only get in the way if I forced myself inside. My heart beat faster despite the aching pain and I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

One of the ladies at the counter came over and tried to comfort me. "It's okay sweetie. There's nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?! HE'S DYING! HOW CAN YOU SAY I HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?!" My screeching hurt my ears and her face was hurt as she backed away. I didn't care. I wasn't going to take the words back.

**Me: A****ll done for this chapter.**

**Amu: H****e's dying?! You evil person.**

**Me: I don't get to know what was on that note yet, do I?**

**Amu: Ha! Y****ou have a better chance of hell freezing over, thawing out and then freezing over again in five seconds flat!**

**Me: I****s that a no?**

**Amu: O****f course it's a no!**

**Me: W****hen do I get to find out? Amu, where are you?**

**Rima: She's in the depressed corner again.**

**Me: H****ey Rima? What was on the note? You know now right?**

**Rima: Y****eah I know, but I promised Amu I wouldn't tell anyone.**

**Me: What? Oh damn. *sigh* A****nyway I guess I should say thanks to everyone. Especially Shaquille who gave me the idea for this chapter, even if she didn't know it, (random msn conversations are always good for ideas). Huge thanks to IAmTwilighter who edits my chapters and always gives support. And humongous thanks to all of you guys who read my stories. Please review, they make me and the voices in my head happy. Trust me, they do. The voices told me so themselves. By the way, the voices are called SMS (Stephanie Meyer Syndrome). Most Twilighters should understand that, if not then it means my characters communicate with me and often tell me what is going to happen in the story. Or in my case, I have to persuade them too. THANKS FOR READING!!! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rima: Hello! I've been asked to introduce this chapter because 'Alice' is trying to  
get Amu to tell her what's on the note.  
Me: PLEASE TELL ME AMU! PLEASE?!  
Amu: NO!!! Leave me alone! Go introduce your ****horror story or something.  
Me: But it's not a horror story.  
Amu: I don't care anymore. Just shut up and leave me alone!  
Rima: See. Anyway, 'Alice' doesn't own Shugo Chara and asked me to put a disclaimer on that for her. Also, please review. We really do enjoy hearing your opinions. ENJOY!!!**

_Amu POV_

I stared at her in anger; rage evident on my face. She backed off and returned to her seat behind the front desk.

I sat on my knees watching my tears drip to the floor and splash in tiny puddles around my hands. My eyes drifted to the delicate ring on my left hand and my crying increased, tears flowing now in an uninterrupted stream.

"Amu, what's wrong? Ikuto didn't…" Utau couldn't finish her sentence. I shook my head, unable to form a sentence that wouldn't make me completely break down into hysterics. She could see that I was in no condition to talk of Ikuto's condition, so she headed over to the front desk and asked the young woman searching through the filing cabinet. "I would like to enquire about the state of a patient. Mr. Tsukiyomi please?" she whispered. Probably hoping her question was quiet enough for me not to hear, but her efforts were wasted.

"I can't tell you that Ms…?" she replied in a voice quite the opposite of the murmured enquiry. Utau slid her sunglasses off, revealing her amethyst eyes.

"Tsukiyomi, but more commonly known as Hoshina Utau." The young woman's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"It would probably interest you to know that if you helped me find out exactly what is happening with my brother, I could pull some strings and get you some front row tickets to my next concert?" she taunted, pulling such tickets out of her jacket pocket and waving them under the receptionist's nose.

"I shall find out for you right away," she squealed as she started rapidly typing on the computer and dialling the phone to different doctors, doing everything she possibly could to find out Ikutos condition. "What was the name of his doctor?" she asked desperately.

"Stow, Shaquille Stow," I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. I heard the keyboard tapping again and the faint clicking of phone numbers.

I stayed in the miniature pool of my tears, still staring at my engagement ring and praying in hope that Ikuto would survive. I couldn't bare it if he left me so early. What would I do without him? I couldn't even bring myself to _think_ of what I'd do.

"Yes, hello Doctor Stow. I would like to inquire about the condition of one of your patients?" she asked hopefully. There was a pause as the doctor replied. "Please Doctor, it's really important. Tsukiyomi?" This time the pause felt like it lasted an eternity. The wait wrenched achingly at my heart. Without consciously making the decision, I'd risen to my feet and floated – well it felt that way - to the desk behind Utau. "Thank you Doctor," she placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to us. "I have some good news and some bad news," she started, "Mr. Tsukiyomi is stabilized, but I can't allow you to see him at this current time."

"What?! Why not?" My voice broke and it took all of my strength to not break out into sobs.

"It's not in my power. I'm sorry," she answered apologetically. I looked at Utau, my eyes pleading. Please let her have another plan.

"Are you sure? Because…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out some vivid hot pink tickets with an inch of yellow at the bottom. The letters read 'V.I.P'. "These backstage, V.I.P tickets which I could easily just hand to you right now…" She was going to major lengths to bribe this young fan. "Say very different. Don't you think?" I could see the girl almost drooling at the sight of the tickets, her eyes widening with a yearning to reach out and snatch them.

"No. I can't," she said, clenching her eyes shut trying to avoid temptation.

"The tickets _and _this signed, limited edition, 24 month calendar – which every star inside have all signed - both agree with me in saying that it _is_ possible for my friend, _Mrs._ Tsukiyomi, to be allowed in to see her fiancée at this current time." As she spoke, Utau pulled out a huge calendar. I wondered how she had been able to fit it in her handbag.

"No. I can't," the receptionist repeated with a truly aggrieved expression.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll just have to put these away. But that's ok. I'm happy to keep the calendar, it has a picture of Taylor Lautner **(A/N sorry my friend is going on and on about how hot he is. Ok and so was I, but can you blame me?) **without his shirt on," Utau taunted. She opened up the calendar to the February page and licked her lips as she appraised him. I was about to tell Utau that her plan wouldn't work, but before I could say a word the calendar disappeared out of her hands and the receptionist was up out of her seat screaming like a fangirl who had just been asked out by their idol-crush. She was hugging the calendar like crazy. "Just so you know, you can't keep it if you aren't going to let Amu in," Utau said.

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Go right ahead," she spluttered excitedly. She threw the keys to Utau who unlocked the door.

I walked into Ikuto's room and went straight up to Shaquille. "How did that happen? I didn't think he was that bad. How bad is he really?"

"The glass shattered a bit once it hit his rib cage and the glass fragments made their way into the blood system and-,"

"Stop, stop. I don't want to hear any more. Will… will…," I couldn't bring myself to ask the question. The answer would either make me sing from the rooftops or it would obliterate my already broken heart.

Shaquille seemed indecisive about something, thought I was pretty sure she knew my torturous question. "I'm positive he will make it," she replied finally.

"Really?" I asked, hope saturating my voice. She nodded and I could feel my heart slowly piece back together the tiniest bit as I stared at Ikuto's face. I had a new hope; one stronger than before.

**x-X-x**

I had been sitting with Ikuto for many hours – so many had passed that I'd lost count. Many doctors and nurses had come and gone. They hadn't done much other than adjust the machines. Utau came to visit too, but being a celebrity had its downsides. She was always needed for something. She apologised for not being able to stay, but I assured her that it never bothered me to be 'alone'. I knew Utau had problems with talking to someone who couldn't talk back, but to me it felt like he was communicating. Maybe I really was going insane, but it's not like I'd really care.

I wasn't sure how, but Utau had managed to bribe a majority of the hospital staff into letting me sleep next to Ikuto so that I could be with him at all times. She told me that she had just brought up a fair argument: that they would need someone who would alert them when Ikuto woke up. I knew there would have been more, but I wasn't going to argue –she'd already done so much for me.

It was about the middle of the night and I had my head resting on Ikuto's stomach, holding his arm around my shoulders. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing was comfortable and soothing and made it easy for me to fall asleep.

I was having a glorious dream. One I'd been hoping would become a reality for a few ages now. It was quite simple for a dream. Ikuto was talking to me; we were chatting about nothing in particular, and there was no Easter bent on tormenting us and eventually killing us in some slow, painful way.

I was sure I'd finally cracked and gone completely insane when I felt Ikuto wrap his other arm around me. I hadn't put it there. I had two theories. 1: I'd lost my mind and I was enjoying it. 2: I was having a really, really good and realistic dream.

"I love you Amu," I heard him say in a harsh husky voice. I smiled clenching my eyes shut tighter – I was going to enjoy this dream for as long as possible. "I guess I can let you sleep."

Option 3: he was finally awake! My eyes instantly snapped open at the possibility and I lifted my head enough to see into Ikuto's midnight blue eyes. I could only stare into them for a second before my sight became blurred by the tears which filled my eyes. I wiped at them furiously, desperate to see him finally awake.

It felt surreal, like I was still dreaming. "I really have gone insane. I guess my imagination is running very wild at the moment. Oh well, I'm going to enjoy it."

**(A.N. Haha****, sound familiar Twilight fans?)**

"Imagining? You really think you're imagining this?" he asked drowsily.

"Does it really matter? I'm happy right now," I said pulling his hand to my face. For once I didn't have to hold it there.

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me," he said smiling meekly. "Come here." I didn't want to cause him pain – and I really wanted to enjoy my hallucination - so of course I moved closer.

Apparently I wasn't close enough though. Ikuto tried to sit up and I noticed his jaw tighten trying to stifle the groan of pain I knew his actions should have come with.

"Hey, what are you doing? Lie back down," I ordered. I tried to gently push him back, but he had other plans. With his free hand he pulled my chin in close to his face and kissed me. Even if this was just my subconscious giving me what I'd wanted – and at the moment it didn't feel like it - I was going to enjoy it. I kissed back, maybe a little bit too enthusiastic about it. I felt him freeze and I pulled back almost immediately, worried I'd hurt him.

"I should tell them you're awake," I admitted blushing.

"Do you have to?" he teased weakly.

"Yes I do," I told him and - after stealing another long glance at him - I left to find Shaquille.

**x-X-x**

The receptionist at the front desk had given me directions to find Shaquille's office and as I turned a corner I heard someone arguing on the phone.

I knew it was none of my business so I planned to keep walking. That was until Ikuto's name was mentioned.

"I couldn't have let that happen to him!" she said in a hushed yell. There was a pause and a loud buzzing. "Fine I don't, but I can't do that to Am… her!" I finally recognised the voice. It was Shaquille. "What do you mean 'after everything I've already done to her'?" Her voice was getting louder. What Shaquille did to her? Does she mean me? Those attacks? They were because of Shaquille? "No, I never assisted in any of those attacks," she argued. "Because she cares for him." She was after Ikuto? "Yes the same way." There was another short pause. "No don't. Isn't there some other way?" I heard her plead. "Fine, but can't it wait just a little longer?"

I had to intervene. All the questions that had been raised needed answers. "Can what wait a little longer?"

**Me: T****here, all done. Now can I know what was on the note?  
Rima: I don't think you'll get much of an answer.  
Me: Why not? *turns around* Oh…  
Rima: Yeah I know.  
Me: I'm sorry for still not knowing what's on the note, but as soon as I pry those two away from each other *shudders* I'll tell everyone. Unless Rima can tell me now?  
Rima: Sorry 'Alice', I can't. I promised Amu.  
Me: Damn. Oh well. Oh, big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my friend SHAQUILLE!!!! Love you gorgeous, have a great day. Also, a huge thanks to all of you guys who read my stories and review them and give me the support that you know the voices in my head and I love so much. Huge thanks to IAmTwilighter, who edits all my stories and chapters. Love you too. Lastly, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: O****k, so… it's abnormally quiet. Which is really worrying for me. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara, even though I wish I did. Enjoy and review. **

_Amu's POV_

"What Shaquille? Who were you talking about?" I asked as she hung up and slid the phone into her coat pocket.

"My little cousins. They have bruises, apparently from being beaten. They're trying to frame me, saying it was my doing. It's becoming a court case. Nothing you need to worry yourself about," she answered stressfully yet trying to comfort me.

"Oh ok then. I hope it all turns out well. And um, Ikuto woke up," I told her smiling.

"I'm glad. I'll be in for a check up in a minute. I just have to sort some other things out. Paper work and other stuff like that," she replied. I left gratefully, eager to return to Ikuto.

**x-X-x**

"Hmm, your vitals are fine, but we can't let you go home just yet. Sorry," Shaquille apologised.

"Why not?!" Ikuto asked devastated.

"Protocol," was the quick answer.

"Screw protocol! I'm going ho-," Ikuto went to get out of his hospital bed but his back arched in pain. "Ow, maybe not," he said lowering himself back down.

"The pain too. I can't allow you to go home without having enough pain medication to put the Chinese army to sleep," she said.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only if Amu stays too." He wasn't really in the position to bargain, but it didn't matter regardless. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Ikuto, I'd be here 24/7. Utau has enough bribing merchandise to keep me here until next year at least," I told him. He pouted, folding his arms roughly over his chest only to wrench them back, groaning in pain. "See, you're staying here."

"For how long?" he asked, still pouting.

"About a month at the most, I promise." Shaquille turned to leave again.

"Wait! What's the minimum?" Ikuto asked hopefully.

"I'm guessing a week and a half but we'll have to see how you go," she said before closing the door behind her.

"Only a week, you can last that long, right? Or are you a weak little girl?" I challenged.

"I'm not a girl, but I am weak. I need a hug." His face expression was more mischievous than pained.

"You don't need to play games anymore. I am yours and I have no second thoughts or doubts about it," I assured him. I still felt so relieved that he was okay; it had been a dark, difficult time while he was unconscious. There in the hospital bed, yet too far away from me. I felt so comforted when I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged back. He nuzzled closely into my neck. His hair tickled my nose and I pulled back so I didn't sneeze on him. "Ok no second thoughts or anything, but I might have cat allergies," I teased.

"Oh god, pull the life support out then," he groaned playfully.

I slapped his good shoulder. "Don't even joke about that."

"Ok I won't but-." I put my finger on his lips.

"I'm not entering a conversation where we discuss whether or not you'd live if I left you, because there is no possibility of that ever happening. I love you too much to leave you," I promised him.

"Good point." He was smirking as he pulled my chin in to kiss me. Of course I had no problem with allowing him explore my mouth, of which I'm pretty sure he's already familiar with.

The machine beside us started beeping faster. I pulled back, worried that something bad would happen again. But after I did this it slowed down. Now I was the one smirking, and couldn't help letting a little giggle escape my lips. It was his heart monitor. **(E/N – Haha Twilight again.)**

"Hey, why are you over there?" he demanded.

"Is it so bad that I might be freaking out, ya know, just a little bit? The first time those monitors did that you almost died. I think I am entitled to just a little bit of an overreaction." He pouted – again - and of course I giggled. How could I not? He looked so fradorable when he made that face. **(A/N fradorable = freakin' adorable)**

I saw him wince in pain, wiping my smile clean off my face, only to be replaced with concern. "Pain killers?' I asked. He nodded with gritted teeth. I hopped off the bed and opened the door to stick my head out into the corridor. "Excuse me, um, Ikuto needs some pain killers, relievers, whatever you call it."

"Mr. Tsukiyomi?" the nurse asked. I nodded. Her tone made me feel slightly worried. "Oh, he's Hoshina Utau's brother!" she gushed. I stared at her stunned; she was being so unprofessional. I nodded again. She rushed over to Ikuto and carefully injected something into the IV. "You just get some rest now," she said sweetly, patting Ikuto's forehead.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you for helping my fiancé," I hinted. She blushed and quickly took her leave, muttering "sorry" on her way out.

"Feeling territorial hey?" Ikuto teased.

"How are you able to tease me and sleep at the same time?" I scolded.

"I'll-," he paused to yawn hugely, "sleep tease," he replied.

"No, you'll sleep and get better quicker." Right now I was feeling more like a mother then ever before.

"Fine," he mumbled, falling into a deeper stupor.

He looked so peaceful and defenceless in his sleep, but also so cute. I couldn't help but stare. I'm not sure how, but almost overnight I'd become accustomed to sleeping with my head on Ikuto's stomach with one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Utau had scolded me for not treating my back properly; I shouldn't be sleeping while sitting in a chair, but I was with Ikuto so I didn't really care.

Now he looked more at peace. Or maybe it was just that I felt more at peace, now that I knew he'd definitely wake up. And I'm sure that when he wakes up he'll see me watching him and start cracking jokes again. I couldn't say I minded; I liked his little jokes, even if they were at my expense. That's why they say love is weird and irrational. I don't care; I'm happy.

**x-X-x**

_A week later…_

"Freedom!" Ikuto rejoiced.

"Seriously, you can be such a child sometimes," I laughed.

"Then spoil me," he whispered, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Well since you're a child, it has to be G rated." My warning lost it's phony seriousness when I laughed.

"What you consider G, or what I consider G?" he asked, his lips brushing gently against my ear.

"What I think is G rated," I said quickly, before I became to distracted to say the right answer.

"That's not really any fun." He began kissing my neck.

"C'mon, let's go get ice-cream," I replied with his arms still around my waist.

"Strawberry flavor for me," he whispered before nibbling on my ear.

"Cut it out," I argued half heartedly.

"No. You like it, I like it, so why not?" he asked seductively.

"Because it tickles, and I don't want to betray my father," I whispered back. I could feel my will to stop crumbling quickly.

"How would it betray your father?"

"Quite simple; I can get carried away easily." I twisted in his arms so I could talk with face to face.

"That could be quite interesting. But you know I wouldn't force you into something you don't want to do," he told me seriously.

"I know, and I trust you. It's me I don't trust." **(A/N - Wow, two chapters in a row. Another new moon moment. Oh disclaimer: I don't own new moon) **I twisted out of his arms and grabbed his hand, leading him away.

**x-X-x**

I laughed at Ikuto again. He seemed to be craving the attention, and of course I had no problem being the one to provide him with what he was seeking.

"You look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer," I chuckled. Ikuto had put a ton of strawberry sauce all over his ice-cream. Half of it had ended up on his nose.

"At least it smells nice." He took another huge, greedy bite of his ice-cream.

"Careful, you'll get a-." Too late.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Ikuto moaned, clutching his head with both hands - without thinking apparently. He clutched his head with a crumbled ice-cream cone washing ice-cream all through his hair. "Aw man," he whined. That sent me over the edge. Soon I was bent over, laughing like a hyena. I gasped for breath, trying to calm down but he just looked so funny. I fell out of my chair, thankfully without spilling my ice-cream.

When I thought I had control of my hysterics, I got up and peeked up at him. I squashed my lips together, trying desperately not to burst out laughing again. I started searching through my bag for a napkin or something similar to give him. He'd need quite a few to get all of that ice-cream out of his hair.

I felt the edge of a piece of paper against my finger and curiously pulled it out. I felt the blood drain from my face. I became cold again. Ikuto stared at me with a worried expression before noticing with understanding the folded note in my hand. He reached out and took it gently from between my shivering fingertips. He read the note and looked up at me in surprised, wide-eyed fear.

**Me: Done.  
Amu: What? What about the note?  
Me: YAY YOU'RE BACK!**

**Amu: You're glad you have voices in your head?**

**Me: Very much so.**

**Amu: Well, why didn't you tell them?**

**Me: Ya lost me…**

**Amu: The note! I already told you what it says!**

**Me: No you didn't.**

**Amu: Yes I did, I said it says… *muffled yells***

**Me: Stay!  
Ikuto: That was a bit harsh.**

**Me: XP Yea well, we had an agreement. Now go shoo.**

**Ikuto: *mumbles unintelligibly***

**Me: Anyway, please review. And thanks for the support from you guys; my awesome favorite readers, and from IAmTwilighter. She is an awesome as fanfiction writer and editor. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HELLO!!!!! I guess today is the day I tell you what's on the note, then aye. I admire your patience; I wouldn't have been able to wait without going completely insane.  
Ikuto: You already are insane, what difference would it make?  
Me: I meant, unhealthy insane. The insanity I have now runs in the family, so it's normal… sort of.  
Ikuto: Right… freak.  
Me: Thank you. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara and would love to hear – well read - your reviews.**

_Amu's POV _

"I can't believe them," Ikuto murmured. I could only faintly hear his voice; I was caught up in a trance again.

"They can't be serious, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well it was serious the first time, so they can't be joking around," he answered seriously. He glared in my direction and he looked quite frightening.

"What? What'd I do?" I realized he wasn't glowering at me. I turned to follow his gaze, seeing some little kids staring in our direction; listening intently. I joined Ikuto and glared at them too. They turned back to their ice creams as soon as they knew they'd been caught.

Ikuto stood up. "C'mon, we have to get out of here."

"At least get the ice-cream out of your hair first," I said, handing him a napkin. He looked at me, then at the napkin.

"I was planning on having a shower actually," he said suggestively.

"I thought I told you to keep it G rated," I scolded teasingly.

"Ahh but once we're out of the public eye where there aren't any children, that's when it gets at least MA," he teased back.

I sighed and smiled. "I'll never get tired of your games."

"Who said I was playing?" he taunted.

"No, I know you're just playing. You told me before that you wouldn't force me into something I don't want to do, and the purity ring stays on until we're actually married, not just engaged." My smile was smug.

"The girl knows me," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked to his car.

**x-X-x**

My eyes were scanning the room; gazing with wonder at everything around me as I sat at an antique dining table. I'd been to Ikuto's house many times before, but I could never grow accustomed to how beautiful it was. It wasn't as large as a mansion, but it had a similar vibe to it.

"Is it all out yet?" Ikuto asked, straining to see the hair on the back of his head. When there was no reply, he turned to look at me expectantly. His expression quickly became a smirk, before he cleared his throat. "It helps if I get an answer," he hinted. It took me a second to shut my jaw which had dropped as soon as he'd walked into the room wearing only pjama pants. I struggled to stop ogling.

"It helps if you weren't so distractingly good looking," I countered.

"At least I know you're not in it for the money," he chuckled.

"Do you think I'm that shallow, to base love on looks or money?" I asked astounded.

"Geez… just teasing. No need to blow a fuse." He came over and hugged me.

"I know. I'm just… still on edge," I said, looking out one of the many tall glass windows.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise," he told me.

"I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. What bothers me is the fact that you get yourself hurt in the process." My voice choked up at the end.

"I'm a big boy, I can look after myself," he replied confidently. I poked his back where it was still a little tender, making him wince slightly. "Ok, maybe I hurt myself a little, but do you think I care about what happens to me if you're in trouble?"

"I care about what happens to you. It goes both ways Ikuto. I don't care what happens to me so long as you're safe, and you don't seem to care what happens to you as long as I'm safe. So we need to compromise; we both stay safe. Sound good?" I needed him to understand how much he meant to me; how much agony it caused me when he was hurt.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Fine. I will try very hard not to get myself hurt, while trying to keep you safe at the same time. Scouts honor."

"Good, but how do we protect them?" I asked worried.

"I don't know." His voice was saturated with grief.

"We have to find a way," I said determined.

"Well, we could try to bargain with them?" he suggested.

"And trade our freedom for what?" I asked curiously.

"I only overheard it, and I'm not sure if it's true, but they're still after the lock and key."

"Well I can't give them the Humpty Lock. I mean, maybe if it meant them leaving us alone… but I've already given it to Ami." Suddenly a new worry occurred to me. "They won't go after her, will they?"

"As long as they don't know, then I don't see why they-," I held up the note, cutting him off.

"And her having the Humpty Lock only makes it worse," I stated.

"Well if we want to protect them then what are we going to do? Lock them up in a secret lair?" he asked sarcastically. His face turned thoughtful. "We could lock them up, just not in a lair."

"What? We can't lock everyone up," I scolded.

"Not really locking them up, just hiding them somewhere safe," he said, an idea forming in his head. I could faintly guess what it was but where were we supposed to take them all?

"That'd be a great idea… if we had somewhere to hide them, and without them getting suspicious."

"We do," he answered grinning

"More alley cat secrets?" I asked warily.

"No, Utau knows where it is. My real father - not my stepfather - has a small island hotel just offshore. It'd be a great place to hide them since Easter doesn't know about it." His smile was overconfident.

"What are we supposed to say to keep them from getting suspicious? We can't just tell them that we're hiding them for their own safety." My mind was still a little fuzzy so my thought processes were slower than usual.

"Hmm. Rima said you should have an engagement party. Why not turn the party into a holiday?"

"Oh you are a freaking genius! I love you!" I hugged him tighter.

"I know," he whispered before kissing me tenderly on the cheek.

"Your hair still smells funny though," I teased.

"Oops, you got some on your cheek. Let me help you with that," he laughed and licked my cheek.

"Stop it. We have some things to sort things," I argued half-heartedly.

"Today was annoying enough. Let's just get some rest," he suggested, playfully picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He held onto my legs and carried me up to his – our – room, with me laughing the whole way.

**x-X-x**

_I felt something lash against my skin. Again and again; it wouldn't stop. The pain was crippling, but it didn't hurt as much as what I saw through the veil of red – I refused to think of it as… blood. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the small rise and fall of his chest, lying in a pool of blood, barely alive. _

"_You know what we want girl," someone snarled menacingly._

"_Please stop, just leave us alone," I begged. Someone's fist made contact with my jaw. My head snapped back and smashed into the wall, making me scream out in pain. My incoherent pleads seemed to amuse the scoundrels._

"_Well if you can't give us what we want, then he dies," the other taunted. _

"_Why? Why can't you leave us be?" I screeched, knowing my attempt to appeal to their better nature was useless; they didn't have a single bone in their body that held any decency. I was positive that my screams were more like pleasure to their ears then the tortured pleading I meant for them to give in too. _

"_Because he is a traitor and traitors deserve to die!" The menacing one who spoke had the role of my main torturer._

"_And if you want something done, you do it yourself," the other finished and it was unquestionable that he meant my death. The one act Ikuto had refused to do for them._

"_Please," I begged quietly, my tears spilling over into the pool of red around my feet. I felt a steel cap boot collide with my chin and I fell backwards. I rolled onto my side to see them walking away from me. I felt like hell. Every inch of me was aching. I'd never felt pain like this; I hadn't known such pain was possible._

"_Don't worry; it'll be slow and painful for him." One of them knelt down beside Ikuto and the other yanked me up onto my knees. He cleared the blood from my eyes and I felt a knife at my throat._

"_You will watch this," he ordered._

_By Ikuto I saw something silver rise into the air. My heart stopped – it was a knife. _

**Me: There, all done.  
Amu: What about Ikuto? He doesn't die, does he?  
Me: Shh calm down. It's all good. Italics represent dreams … or do they? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review; I'd love to hear what you think. I love all of my wonderful, beautiful readers and IAmTwilighter who edits these chapters and is just plain awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello and welcome to the 9****th**** chapter of Secrets Uncovered. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened in the last chapter, but I had to finish it quickly and complete my assignment that was due in. Sorry again. I'm not worried that there are no voices in my head, as I'm focused on my assignment, but it sucks. Anyway please R&R.**

_Amu's POV _

I awoke with a gasp, jolting out of the cradle of Ikuto's arms. Afraid my hyperventilating or frenzied shaking would wake him, I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and after concluding that I wouldn't get back to sleep – even if I was tired – and it was too early to be up, I eased myself out of the bed. I quietly tiptoed downstairs and curled up on the couch, turning on the plasma to start flipping through the many channels in search of something to watch.

I was distracted by the sound of my phone vibrating in the kitchen. I was scared silly as I got up and walked over to it. Who would want to talk to me at 4 in the morning?

I looked at the message from an 'unknown' sender.

_Did you like our little gift to you?_

I kicked the table in a split second of rage. Another text came through.

_Temper, temper dear._

After a moment of consideration I replied to the message; they would still bother me even if I ignored the texts:

_How did you know that? Who are you? What do you want with us?_

The next came in almost immediately:

_None of those questions really need an answer right now. Do they?_

I was really freaking out now. My phone buzzed with another message:

_We were serious._

Serious about what? They must mean the note, I thought worriedly as I searched through my bag. I took it out and read it again.

_**If you will not pay, they will.**_

Suddenly I was terrified. My stomach dropped and sweat broke out across my forehead. Had they meant Ikuto? I ran up to the bedroom as fast as I could, nearly tripping in my haste. I wrenched the door open and was shocked at what I saw.

My eyes locked on Ikuto and the little ball of fur in his hands. "Aww it's so cute," I said smiling at the little tabby kitten he was holding.

"Yeah," he stroked its back, "She was supposed to be a surprise, so happy early birthday surprise!" **(A/N: I know it's not her real birthday, but go with me here; it's a fanfiction.)**

"Does she have a name?" I asked, feeling like a little kid at Christmas time.

"That's for you to decide," he told me while scratching the kitten behind her ears.

"Hmm, how about-,"

"Nothing weird like Mittens or Whiskers please," he interrupted.

"She's my kitten, so I'll give her whatever name I want," I argued playfully. "You're lucky though, I want to call her Lylla."

"Lylla," he tested. "That's a pretty name for a kitten."

"Exactly. But does your father's island allow pets? I'm not leaving her here, not after this morning," I asked worried.

"What happened this morning?"

"Just these really weird messages…" I handed over my phone keeping my 'cool and spicy' façade from school. He looked at the messages and then replied to one of them with a serious face. I waited, biting my lip. There was a buzz shortly after and he started chuckling. "What? They better not be prank calling me or something."

"No. I was there when they revealed this technique to my stepfather. It's just a small machine that sends the same text messages to freak out someone who is considered a great threat." His chuckling stopped. "We should still be on our guard though," he warned me.

"How can you be sure that it's a machine?" My voice was stunned. He handed me the phone and I read the message he'd sent to them.

_The sky is purple._

The reply was:

_We told you not to ask questions._

I felt a little safer, but not completely.

"See, it's just a machine," he soothed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we're free. We still have to protect our family before Easter can get to them," I said, worry leaking into my voice. "I'm going to call Rima in a few hours and tell her that we have an engagement holiday to arrange."

**x-X-x**

"I'm so glad you decided to have an engagement party! But wait, what's the real reason behind it?" Rima picked up on our secret quicker than I thought possible.

"What? Why would there be another reason Rima?" Ikuto halfheartedly tried to cover up the truth.

"I know what's on the note Ikuto. So it's best just to tell me the truth," she answered.

"Ok. Easter is targeting the people we love and we want to keep them safe. So we're throwing an engagement holiday at Ikuto's father's island hotel. Easter doesn't know about it," I explained in a rush.

"Makes sense; I wouldn't want you guys getting hurt either. Don't worry, I'm on it. The invites and everything else is covered," she assured us.

I was relieved she'd taken it so well. "Thanks, I knew I could trust you."

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Rima gushed as she looked over my shoulder.

"Rima, meet Lylla, my early birthday present." I smiled as I picked Lylla up and cuddled her. Rima continued to coo over Lylla who loved the attention. I had a feeling that she'd get very spoilt very soon if she was always treated like this. I already loved her and was very much attached.

**x-X-x**

**A week later…**

"This is so awesome. Big sis is throwing an engagement party and taking us all on holiday!" my little sister screamed as she joyfully ran up and hugged me tightly. She was closely followed by Mama and Papa. After I received hugs from them they went to put their bags on the miniature ferry we were taking over to the island.

"Amu! C'mon Amu we have to go. I want to see the hotel and the beach and play with the dolphins and-" Ikuto cut Yaya off before she could get too carried away.

"Sorry, I don't think there are any dolphins there at this time of year."

"What?" Yaya said. She was grief-stricken, but only for a second. I heard her cooing and quickly came to the conclusion that she must've found Lylla.

"Yaya's right though Amu, we have to get going soon!" Rima called.

"Yeah I know. I'm just waiting for someone. As soon as one more person gets here then we can go, I promise!" I called back.

Shaquille was invited to as I didn't want any of my friends left at home with Easter on the hunt. But she was pretty late and if she didn't hurry up then we'd have to leave without her. I was just about to hop onto the boat when I heard someone run up behind me.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry I took so long, I had to take care of a few things at work before I left," she panted.

"Oh that's okay. C'mon, we're just about to leave." I helped her with her things.

A few short minutes later we were off, and only five minutes after that Rima was being seasick over the side of the boat. Nagehiko was trying to comfort her but there wasn't much he could do. I couldn't blame her for feeling sick; I was feeling a little off myself. I walked over to Rima.

"Guess the boat wasn't such a good idea, huh?" I said, leaning over the edge just in case.

"Feeling-," Rima couldn't finish her sentence before she threw up again.

"I think she meant to ask if you were feeling sick too." Nagehiko's voice was concerned.

"Just a little queasy, not much to worry about, but better safe then sorry," I replied before looking out over the horizon.

"Amu!" I heard Mama scream. Please tell me they hadn't already found us.

I ran full pelt down to the deck to find Ami sneezing like mad – her caramel curls flying and bouncing with every sneeze - and covered in bright red splotches. I spied Lylla rubbing against her leg and picked her up. "I think she's allergic to cats."

"No I can't be. She's so cute," Ami whined.

"I'm sorry Ami dear, but you'll have to stay away from Lylla," Mama said.

I carried Lylla up to the top deck and sat next to Ikuto with a sigh.

"Aren't you going to let anyone else touch Lylla?" he mocked.

"No, but I can't let everyone touch her. Ami is allergic to cats, so they have to stay away from each other," I explained, stroking her and being rewarded with her purrs.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, but then we heard a shrill scream that made us all jump, including Lylla. I kept a secure hold on her so she wouldn't do anything drastic. We lurched up out of our seats and hurried back down to the bottom deck.

**Me: All done for now. I hope you enjoyed.  
Amu: Wait, what? Who screamed?  
Rima: Who cares about **_**who**_** it was, **_**why**_** did they scream?  
Me: You'll find out in the next chapter, and the next chapter comes as quick as reviews, so if you want to find out then take the hint and please review. I'm not feeling very motivated at the moment because of all this math homework but I'll try my best. Love you all!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Wow.**

**Amu: What?  
Me: This story's chapters have made it to the double digits before I got bored with it. That's a new record.**

**Amu: Your life must be boring.**

**Me: A life? What's a life?**

**Amu: Oookay. Oh btw, 'Alice' doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

_Amu POV_

We raced towards the screaming. My heart was racing, my breathing erratic with the sudden panic. We rounded the corner to see Utau screeching like a banshee and Kukai struggling to hold back his laughter.

Before I could ask what the problem was, Utau's screeches became coherent. "Eww I'm going to kill that bird! My hair has got bird poo all through it!"

It wasn't long before Ikuto was chuckling beside me, and I was pressing my lips together in an attempt not to join in. It was quite the difficult task. The fit she was throwing over her hair made her look like a bratty three-year-old.

"Utau calm down. It won't be long before we have to get off. You can see the island from here now," Ikuto said between hysterics, pointing into the distance.

Sure enough, when I stared towards where he was pointing, I could see an island lined with palm trees that were all swaying in the breeze and just behind them a small building which I guessed was the hotel.

**x-X-x**

We'd all gotten off the boat with light loads, as our bags were on the back of a trailer which had somehow managed to fit on the small boat with us. To my dismay, there was a small amount of bickering. Why couldn't this holiday just go smoothly? I tried to pick out the voices and understand what they were arguing about. It sounded like Ami and Kukai were fighting over who was going to ride the quad-bike up. Thankfully, Papa interfered and told Ami she couldn't; she was too young and could hurt herself. I heard Kukai laughing quietly; they were probably making faces at each other. The engine started and roared off, but when I turned to comfort Ami, I saw Kukai chasing after the bike. The peace of the island was broken by our arrival. I tried to ignore his yelling directed at Yaya for taking the bike without asking, and turned to wait for Rima and Nagehiko who still had to get off the boat.

"What are you worrying about now? We're here, and we're safe. Easter has no idea," Ikuto whispered from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"No, it's not that. Rima and Nagehiko haven't come off yet," I replied, "and I'm contemplating whether or not to go up and find them or let them be."

"Hmm, well we need to show them where their room is, so you might as well go and get them," Ikuto suggested.

"Yeah, probably should," I agreed, taking a few steps. It was harder then I thought; apparently Ikuto hadn't planed on letting me go.

"You weren't supposed to take me seriously," he whined.

"Sorry, but I still have to go and get them." He reluctantly removed his arms from my waist.

"Fine. I'll go try and get a turn on the quad bike, _before_ it runs out of fuel," he laughed before jogging off towards the fading sound of the roaring engine.

I made my way back onto the boat and began searching for them. Even though there was no need to panic, I still couldn't help but feel worried. All of the events of the past few weeks had left me feeling insecure and exposed. Fortunately, I found them a few minutes later up on the top deck. Rima was sound asleep on Nagehiko's chest, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, are you guys going to get off the boat before it gets cold?" I asked quietly. Nagehiko nodded with a small smile and gently shook Rima awake.

"Huh, what?" she groaned, her eyelids drooping heavily. "Why are we still here?"

"Because you fell asleep and Nagehiko didn't have the heart to wake you up until now. It's starting to get cold so you guys should go inside and unpack. I'll show you to your room." Rima was still groggy as they stood up and I led them back to the hotel.

**x-X-x**

Once we were all unpacked we had agreed on meeting up at the large patio behind the building. It was perfect because it was accompanied by multiple barbecues. Everyone had decided it was going to be the celebration to start the celebration. Ikuto and I thought of it differently; it was a celebration of our temporary freedom.

"So tell me again why there are still people working here and how are they paid?" I asked for the millionth time. It still baffled me as to how someone; who hasn't been seen in years, still manages to run a small resort and pay the staff without any queries arising.

"My guess is probably as good as yours," Ikuto simply shrugged. I let it go; does it really matter at this time of happiness and freedom.

The celebration's dress standards were 'classy yet casual' as Rima put it. So I decided on a simple black halter top and denim jeans. I tied my hair up in a ponytail letting some curls fall to hang beside my face, and placed a decorative X clip on the band. For the final touch, I added a bit of 'classy elegance' by putting on the same necklace and earrings from Ikuto. After a quick glance at my reflection in the tall glass window I determined my outfit was perfect for this occasion.

I stepped off the ivory white tiles onto the cream cushiony carpet. It felt so soft that it'd be comfy enough to sleep peacefully right there.

I looked up to Ikuto, who hadn't dressed up in the slightest. He was still in the same jeans and T-shirt he's worn on the trip and his hair was still a messy disarray of dark blue hair. "Could you at least try to, I don't know, comb your hair?" I asked.

"Why? It'll just get messy when I go back to sleep," he argued playfully. "Besides, it's as classy as you'll get."

"Liar, I've seen you dress formally," I retorted just as playful, remembering the formal graduation he attended because of my teasing pleads.

"Ah but there was no choice then, this time I get to have a choice," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and he smirked in triumph.

I couldn't help but smile back at the smirk I'd come to love so much. "C'mon, before we're late for our own engagement party," I said. He hopped up and eagerly grabbed my hand, leading the way down to the barbecue patio.

We reached the patio and gasped. Rima had really outdone herself. There were festively coloured lanterns held up by tall tiki torches. Each torch had a vine of frangipani flowers spiraling around it. The delicious smell of the food wafted across to us, making us breathe it in deeply. It was coming from the large bench which was set to one side of the patio with plates of 'nibblies' spaced across it. We made our way over to them. I hadn't noticed how hungry I really was; starving in fact. I grabbed one of the pineapple slices and took a juicy bite. There was beautiful music playing from the other end of the floor. I wasn't sure what language it was, but it was certainly music meant for parties.

I turned around in a spiral so I could see everything that Rima had accomplished for this party. All of a sudden, someone jumped onto my back and latched her arms around me. "Big sis!" she screeched in my ear.

"Ami, don't break your sisters back. You're not five years old anymore," Mama scolded as she tried to pry Ami off my back

I unlocked her fingers and placed her gently to the ground. "Ami, Mama's right. You're a little too heavy for me." Her face fell into a pout. "Of course Ikuto would be able to give you a piggy back," I offered slyly.

Ami's face lit up and she sprinted over to Ikuto. She jumped and locked her arms around his neck screaming, "piggy back, piggy back!" in a demanding, yet childish voice. Ikuto struggled a little with unlocking her arms but soon gave up and settled for leaving her there. It looked like he had a hot pink backpack with caramel streamers for the evening's events.

I couldn't help but laugh along with the others. He whispered something to Ami and she giggled something back. I wasn't sure what he said, but I had a feeling I should be a little worried when I saw the glance he shot at me. I knew it somehow meant payback, but the atmosphere of joy and happiness distracted me enough to keep me unworried, for tonight at least.

Everything was perfect for the moment and I didn't see how anything could go wrong. That was until I saw Rima run across and off the deck into the trees. Nagehiko followed her.

Some of us went to follow but Mama spoke up. "You should let them be."

"Why? She might want help," I reasoned.

"I'll tell you later," she answered in a hushed whisper to me.

**Me: Okay that seems good.  
Amu: Wait, what's wrong with Rima?  
Me: You'll find out later. Anyways, please review. Click the green button even if you haven't signed up; I allow anonymous reviews. A huge thanks to my editor IAmTwilighter; I love you. And I love you guys who read my stories. **


	11. proper chapter this time

**Me: hmm well I think I know what I'm doing now and I'd like to try and continue on with chapter 11 of Secrets uncovered… **

**Amu: forgetting something?**

**Me: what could I be forgetting?  
Amu: *cough* disclaimer *cough* excuse me I have a bit of a cold.**

**Me: you have swine flu?! I thought that was over!**

**Amu: no you haven't put in a disclaimer!**

**Me: oh I knew that. I also do not own Shugo Chara…**

_Amu's POV_

After Rima had run off I couldn't get back into that joyful mood I was in before; I was too worried about her…

"Mama what's wrong with Rima?" I asked her worried.

"Look around darling," she said, "All of this is for you and Ikuto because you're getting married."

"She said she was happy for us though," I said.

"Yes, but how long have you been together?"

3 years, "Just over a year why does that matter?" I asked.

"How long have they been together?" she hinted.

"Since high school," I mumbled, "But that doesn't explain why she just ran off!"

"It does, she's happy for you sure, but she's a little jealous that after a year you're getting married and she isn't," she said sweetly.

"Well how was I supposed to know about that?" I mumbled feeling the small pout creep over my face.

"It's not something you can know if she kept it hidden," she said comfortingly.

"Amu? Has Rima come back yet?" asked Yaya as she piped in her head popping out from behind the door.

"I don't know, I thought she might've come back here, it's the way she was running. Can't you guys find her?" I asked starting to worry.

"No, we can't find Nagi either," reported Kairi.

"But she wouldn't have gone off the path would she? Nagi wouldn't let her," I said worry saturating my voice.

"Don't worry too much Amu; I'm sure she'll turn up in the morning, she just wants a bit of time to herself. She'll come back when she's ready," Shaquille said absently.

"You're right," I said trying to take comfort in her words, "She'll come back when she's ready."

"I say we all get some sleep, we may be on holiday but there's still a heap to do," said Shaquille.

"Right, sleep," I said not too positive about that possibility, and one by one they all left me to sit in my worried silence.

"Rima's a big girl I'm sure she can look after herself," Ikuto said comfortingly.

"I know I'm just really worried about her, and with the fact that Easter is following us I think I have good reason to," I said.

"She'll be alright and I'm sure she would want you to worry about her so much, especially while we're on holidays," he said wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and eventually fell asleep still cradled in his arms.

**x-X-x**

_My heart was thudding heavily against my ribs; my breath was becoming short and jagged. The tiny branches began swiping at me like clawed hands, grabbing at my clothes, pulling at the skin that wasn't covered. My feet hurt like hell but I kept pushing forward, my legs were screaming in protest, but my fear had made my adrenaline spike. _

_When I thought I was far enough away I leaned against a tree and removed the heels I wore and threw them into the bushes, at the moment I couldn't care less about the amount of money I paid for them, I cared about getting the hell away from whoever was following me! _

_After catching a small amount of my breath back I turned right and started running again. It was all very disorienting… it was dark, there were strange noises that didn't fit in with my heavy breathing and my bare feet hitting the gravel paved path… there were branches and leaves constantly hitting me and getting in the way… there were lots of mosquitoes biting me and I tried to swat them away to no prevail. I thought I was almost safe; I could see a clearing and desperate to reach it I wasn't thinking about where I was putting my feet and I tripped over the root of one of the trees. I threw my hands out to catch myself just a little too late and my face smacked into the ground and I felt new pain course across. I pushed up with my arms, but they were aching and collapsed beneath me. I rolled over to my back brushing away my blonde curls…_

Somewhere in the very back of my subconscious I noted the fact that this wasn't through my actual eyes… it was through someone else… someone in danger…someone in pain… but I couldn't fight the overwhelming fear streaming through me and I fell back into their nightmare…

_I closed my eyes and hoped that if I was quiet enough they wouldn't find me. Of course the world was cruel to those who haven't done anything to be considered much of an offense to anyone. I heard feet crunching against the rocks on the ground and I opened my eyes to peer into a slightly familiar face… it was one I hadn't seen in ages and I thought I was safe… until the gun was pulled out. Fear devoured me again and I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the inevitable pull of the trigger. I sobbed out pleads, begging him to reconsider what he was doing, to remember the times I'd helped him, to remember our friendship. He responded all of them in one foul swipe across my face with the barrel of the gun throwing me forcefully into a black abyss._

I jolted upright, covered in a cold sweat, a bead of ice tickled slowly down the nape of my neck making me shiver; a reminder of what I'd just dreamt…

"What's wrong?" I heard Ikuto mumbled groggily as he sat himself up wobbling slightly with drowsiness I hope.

"Just… a bad dream…," I said in a dry monotone.

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders allowing me to burry my face in his chest, "Everything is alright… nothing's-,"

He was abruptly cut off by a shrill babyish screech which made me even more worried. I was certain that it weren't even possible but I was proven wrong… I leapt to my feet and sprinted towards the sound my heart racing to an impossible speed. I prayed silently to myself hoping that no-one was hurt…

I skidded to a halt outside of Yaya's room to find her curled in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around her knees and tears cascading down her cheeks. Kairi knelt beside her trying to get her to calm down.

"What happened?" I asked on the brink of going into complete shock, I wasn't prepared for what I saw next though.

She pointed one shaking finger towards a box on their dresser, I walked over and drew back the lid… this time I felt the overload of it all and blacked out…

**Me: Am I not just the bestest person in the world right now?  
Ikuto: no… what the hell is going on?!  
Me: oh you didn't see what was in the box?  
Ikuto: no… I didn't… where's Amu?  
Me: I told you she blacked out… and when a character is non-responsive in the story then they do not respond in my head… remember when you were in hospital? Well she is also unconscious at the time being…  
Ikuto: I hate you…  
Me: it's not like she gonna die… yet…  
Ikuto: what do you mean 'yet'?  
Me: oh… nothing *grins evilly* anyway I know some of you have been waiting ages for this and so TA-DA!!!!!!!! Leave a review tell me what you think of the direction this story is taking…**


End file.
